


One Last Assignment

by wallscrolls



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, I object to the Kuroha tag but I'll use it anyway, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, M/M, My only regret is I couldn't make it consensual, Only because the snake is in the pairing though, Oral Sex, Passing out during sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ridiculous self-indulgent pairing, Strangulation, okay that's a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallscrolls/pseuds/wallscrolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been helping the snake for two years now, so when Kano found himself called upon once again, he had no reason to suspect this time would be any different from the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Assignment

“You’re allowed to resist, you know. I won’t get mad.”

Kano felt a tongue drag across his cheek as the hand holding his jaw tightened a little, and his stomach turned. “A generous offer, but I’ll pass.”

“Oh? I always knew you were one of the smarter ones.” A body pressed against his from behind, and the hand holding one arm pinned at his back clenched tight enough to make Kano wince.

There was no hint in the person pressed up against him of the ‘Haruka’ that his sister had once known. But considering that for two years now, he’d been ordered around by someone with no hint of the man he’d come to love as a father, such a thing was to be expected.

Kano had never quite figured out why the snake had held onto the ‘Konoha’ that Haruka had become, why he had kept him in this forsaken lab all this time. Right now, he could only kick himself for being so oblivious. If the snakes had the power to change bodies, of course the one who sought only to gather them no matter what the consequences would opt for a teenager’s body over an aging man’s. Or maybe this was exactly how he intended to collect the others. Maybe Kano would be the next one he swallowed whole.

Nose and lips pressed against the back of his neck and the snake took a deep breath, a pleased sound coming from deep in his throat. “You know, Deceiver, human bodies of around this age have the strangest urges…” He laughed, and though Kano had heard him laugh before from a person more precious to him than this one the sound somehow sent shivers up his spine.

“And you’re just going to give into them? You’re not _above_ that?” He would have sneered with the words, but he never bothered with his ability around the snake anymore, so instead they came out with only anger. It probably weakened them, but Kano wasn’t in a position where he could care.

On his arm, the hand tightened even more. Kano’s hand was starting to tingle as his circulation was cut off. “Ah, you think you know me, don’t you? You’ve been such a good little helper for two years, and you think you _know_ me.” The other hand slipped from his jaw to his throat, and Kano’s breath hitched. “Two years is such a long time for all of you. Yet it’s so very short… why, the very blink of an eye. Human lives come and go so quickly and in only two years you learn _nothing_.”

Tightening. The grip on his neck was tightening, and Kano couldn’t stop the immediate panic that hit him. His free hand went to the snake’s arm, but it wouldn’t budge no matter how desperately he pulled. He heard a sound—had that come from him? That raw, ugly noise?—and lifted a foot to drive it backwards in an attempt to knock the snake off-balance and at least get himself free. It was like kicking a wall, and pain shot from his heel straight up his leg as the world gave a little spin around him. From next to his ear came the sound of laughter, and finally the hand let go of his arm, but it was little relief as it immediately wrapped around his waist while the grip on his throat was still so tight.

He couldn’t die here. Was he going to die? He couldn’t, not yet, not like this…

Kano’s neck was suddenly free and he took a deep breath, struggling to fill his lungs and coughing even as he fought to inhale. Both his hands were free and he knew, he knew it didn’t matter at all. Wasn’t that how it had gone for the past two years, after all? He was free to do whatever he wanted. He could go wherever he chose. And despite all that freedom, the snake still held him completely captive with its overwhelming advantages and its willingness to crush anything that it deemed too troublesome to leave around.

The fingers on his neck were much gentler this time. Teeth grazed against his skin. But Kano’s fight had left him, at least for the moment. Not that he had any false impressions about where the snake might be going with this, or how far it was willing to go. But he’d been useful this long. What was another scar on his mind, his body, and his heart that he had to hide from the others?

He’d already hidden so much from them, after all. It would be just one more added to the pile.

He let the snake’s touch slide under his shirt and up the skin of his chest.

“Even without using that ability of yours, you’re still so good at hiding. It’s almost admirable.” That jolted him out of his thoughts harshly enough that he jumped, only to be greeted with more laughter. “Did that startle you? Are you surprised? I wonder why…?” Teeth dug into his skin. He winced, even knowing it was practically gentle for all the raw power the body behind him seemed to possess.

“Not really. I’d forgotten you were there.”

His voice held steady, and at least that was something to be proud of. But then lips twisted into a grin against his neck. “Ah, yes, that line again.”

Kano didn’t have time to wonder about it before fingers turned to nails and dragged down his chest as the hand on his neck pulled his chin up to let the snake place a bite on the side of it. There were sounds of pain escaping his throat before he could stop them, and with nothing better to do with his hands he pressed them to his mouth in an attempt to cut those sounds off.

The snake was laughing again, laughing against his skin, and Kano felt tears pricking the corners of his eyes as those nails reached all the way down to the edge of his pants before finally coming to a stop. He choked out another disgusting noise. Those fingers were starting to handle his belt.

“You’re so good. So compliant. You understand _exactly_ what will happen if you disobey me, don’t you? That’s what makes you so useful. Why, you could have told them all exactly what I’m doing by now! And yet you haven’t. Because the moment they get it in their little heads to try and stop me, I’ll kill every last one of them. The moment you get it in your head to stop me, I’ll kill you along with them.”

He considered struggling. At the very least, maybe it would mean that the snake would pin his hands or something, so that he didn’t have to just stand here feeling like he wasn’t doing anything when it felt like he could do something, _should_ be able to do something even though the logical part of him knew he couldn’t.

Fingers had pushed past his hands and into his mouth before he realized it, and before Kano could react they were wedging open his jaw. He let out another surprised noise, this one with a good deal more fear to it than any of the previous. This, apparently, was his line, and his hands sprang into action to grab the snake’s arm by the wrist in a vain attempt to pull it back. It was useless, of course it was, and it only took two fingers to push his mouth wide open despite any attempts to keep it shut. He didn’t even care that the snake’s other hand was down his pants now, pressed against his skin just shy of his cock. Something about the feeling of those fingers in his mouth was more unnerving than he was ready to handle.

“Ah, now you’re putting up a struggle? I can’t say I’m surprised.” The voice was low and directly next to his ear. “But if you’re so upset over some fingers, you’re in for a shock later…”

Words tried to make it out, but they were messed up and distorted beyond comprehension. Kano wasn’t even sure what they would have been, had they come out properly. All that he knew was that the snake’s promise had sent a chill down his spine.

Even knowing what he was probably in for, there was really no way to be ready for it, huh?

Fingers wrapped around his cock, but rather than stroke him, the snake used that grip to press Kano’s hips back into his own, until Kano could feel something hard against his ass. He shuddered and tried to twist his head to get the fingers out of his mouth, but in retaliation those fingers pressed his head back and pinned it against the snake’s shoulder, wedging him in place.

“Like a little mouse. Freezing until you think I’ve stopped paying attention, and then you run again.” There was a shifting in his mouth, and a second later, he felt a third finger running along his tongue, back towards his throat. “Keep running. It makes this more interesting.”

The finger brushed against _something_ and Kano gagged, coughing and shuddering and trying to move even as he was completely pinned. He had completely forgotten about the hand on his cock, but now it started moving, sending unwelcome waves of heat through his body. He wasn’t sure _what_ the snake was playing at, with the way that finger in his mouth made him gag again as the other hand continued to stroke. His fingernails dug into skin and despite that the snake continued as if he weren’t doing anything at all.

His gagging stilled for a moment, even though he could feel the third finger still deep in his mouth, or maybe that was just the echo of a feeling, but despite the threat and his body so close to doing it again Kano managed to hold it down. Now it was just his mouth pried wide open as the snake rubbed a hand neither gently nor roughly up and down his cock. It felt kind of like he was hard now from the touches alone. Probably, he was, given how the snake’s hips rolled against his back and let him know exactly how much he was _enjoying_ this. Another disgusting noise slipped from Kano’s lips and a dark chuckle echoed from right next to his ear.

Sick bastard.

The fingers caught on his teeth a little as they suddenly pulled out, jerking his head forwards a bit. Almost immediately that hand was gripping his hair, and the snake’s other hand had let go of Kano’s erection so that when he pushed Kano’s head down, there was no question of what he wanted. Kano fell to his knees hard enough to send shocks through his body, but he couldn’t do anything, hunched over slightly as the snake held him in place by his hair. The echo of footsteps seemed to resound around the room and back to Kano a thousand fold as the snake walked from behind him to in front. All he could do was stare down at those boots as they stopped directly in front of him, his head held down enough that he couldn’t even lift his gaze.

“If you do well enough here to satisfy me, I won’t even need to bother with the rest of your body.”

The words had him frozen in place better than any grip, but then the fingers in his hair were pulling upwards and Kano knew what he was going to see even before he dragged his gaze from the floor.

Kano didn’t have much of a metric for these sorts of things. All he knew was that the cock he was suddenly faced with was bigger than his, and his stomach turned.

“Don’t disappoint me now, my little helper.”

The fingers in his hair let up. Kano stared for another second longer, but then before he could stop himself, before he could think too hard about everything that this would mean, he pushed himself up the last distance he needed and wrapped his lips around the erection in front of him.

It felt just about as revolting as he’d expected. But pride was something he’d long since abandoned, so he began to suck as he brought a hand up to cover the rest of it. He hated the feeling of it in his mouth. It was too big and uncomfortable and even the slightly off taste of it was absolutely vile. But despite all those things, despite his stomach turning and the uncomfortable cold enveloping his skin and raising goosebumps, he continued to suck and lick as he ran his hand along the base. He had no idea how to give a blowjob and here he was giving one as if his life depended on it, because it was a little too close to actually depending on it.

He risked a glance upwards, hoping that maybe it would give him an idea how he was doing. But he couldn’t tell anything from the snake’s disgusting, smug grin looking back at him. It made his stomach turn to see that twisted expression, so he lowered his gaze again.

“Is that the best you can do?”

A hand pressed against the back of his head, and Kano was helpless to resist as it pushed him forwards, forcing that cock back to where the finger had reached before, back where it had made him gag, and then back even further even as he started to choke. He coughed and spit and shuddered around the intrusion, but there was no escaping, no pulling his head away. What was he supposed to do like this? Was there anything he could even do like this?

“How disappointing.”

He was being pushed off of the erection by a hand on his neck, and Kano knew, in one immediate, terrifying moment, that he’d screwed up his one chance at making it out of this mostly unscathed.

It felt like not even a second passed between when he could finally close his mouth and when his back hit the wall, opening it again as a pained shout escaped. He was almost at eye level with the snake… with Haruka’s body, the Haruka who sometimes seemed to tower over him. He didn’t even need to try to stretch his foot down to know he couldn’t reach the floor, but he tried anyway because that hand on his neck was so painful and making the world start to spin.

Ah, maybe he should have read more of Marry’s books, after all. Maybe there would have been something in them that would help him here, as a hand roughly pulled his pants off his hips to get caught on his knees. Then again, probably, nothing could be done to save him at this point. He closed his eyes as his hips were lifted, so that he didn’t have to look at the stupid bastard snake with his stupid smug expression.

Somehow, he’d expected it to be worse. Maybe that was just due to his own weakness, with the way he could feel the world starting to fade away even from behind his eyelids. He was so lightheaded, and even the pain from his ass that shot through his whole body seemed to have an edge taken off of it. His eyes slid open, but he couldn’t even focus on what was right in front of him. His vision was just a dull haze of meaningless colors.

Suddenly it seemed to clear, and it took a few seconds for him to notice that both of the snake’s hands were on his hips now. Heat and pain were rolling through him as he was fucked against the wall, but at least he could breathe now. One little condolence in this hell.

“Ah, you’re awake again.”

“Nh…?”

But rather than clarify, the snake leaned in and kissed him.

Kano made no move to stop him, instead just allowing the kiss that felt more like some sort of attack than anything else. A tongue roughly pushed into his mouth in between rounds of teeth closing on his lips, the bites hard enough to bruise and break skin. In a way, it was a welcome distraction from the feeling starting to return from his lower body, the rolling, burning pain of too large an object moving back and forth within too small a space. He focused on the pain in his lips, clung to it, clung to it enough that when the snake went to pull back Kano wrapped arms around his neck and held him close, even letting his own tongue out of his mouth so that the snake could bite that, too. Anything to distract from his ass.

His mouth tasted of blood and he could feel it dripping down his chin. The snake sucked at his wounds, pulling more liquid out, bruising them and making them sting. But the mouth that had rejected the snake earlier now welcomed him in, because it was the pain that Kano chose. There was nothing that he could do about the fingers digging into the skin of his hips, or the way that the wall kept colliding with his back, or what those two things meant for his insides. But he could keep his arms around that neck and keep that mouth pressed against his. Of course the snake would keep biting his lips when he held him like that. That was just the sort of creature he was. Kano was under no illusion that he’d actually be able to resist it if the snake wanted to stop, to pull back out of his grasp and break off what couldn’t even really be called a kiss at all. But Kano was asking for yet more pain, and that request would certainly be granted.

What surprised him was when a hand pulled his pants off one of his legs, and then the two of them were moving away from the wall. The snake settled easily on top of a desk, pulling Kano closer and holding him in his lap so he was just sitting there, completely enveloping the entirety of his length. They weren’t moving anymore, and the decrease of pain didn’t go unnoticed by Kano, even as he’d been trying so hard to ignore that pain in the first place.

He pulled back from the kiss he’d been maintaining, elbows still resting on shoulders, and knew that even for his exhaustion he was still managing to glare. The snake grinned back.

“Your turn.”

Kano didn’t say anything, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

“What, do you think I won’t enjoy the entertainment? I’ve already told you, I won’t get mad if you resist.”

Something about it made Kano’s stomach churn. He pulled his hands back to wrap around that neck, the neck that he’d never dared strangle before because he cared too much about the person it had belonged to when the snake wasn’t asserting control. Well, that person was dead now. He was on the floor somewhere near them, probably, and Kano didn’t care enough about Haruka to override how much he’d wanted for years to just wrap his hands around the snake’s throat. He squeezed. He squeezed, even knowing that the neck wasn’t giving one bit in his grip, and leaned forwards.

Kano didn’t even bother with any sort of kissing. He went straight for the lower lip and bit. He wanted to tear the skin right off, but it didn’t feel like he even broke the surface as he clenched his jaw and his fingers with all the hatred that had built up over the years.

There was the sound of a chuckle, and Kano let up to go for the upper lip instead. It wouldn’t go any better. He knew that. But there was a part of him that had wanted to hurt the goddamn snake for so long that he didn’t even care what was and wasn’t working. He bit for a moment longer, then went for the tongue, pressing his bruised and bleeding lips against Haruka’s—the snake’s—uninjured ones as he bit that tongue as hard as he could.

One of the hands on his ass moved upwards to hold him by his lower back, shifting him a bit closer and changing the angle of the intrusion inside of him, but Kano didn’t even care. Low noises, with something that might have even been _arousal_ in them made their way out of the person pressed against him and Kano didn’t even care. He didn’t even care how much his body ached right now, how hard his forgotten erection pressed between their two bodies was, he didn’t care about any of that because if he could just pull a single drop of blood from the snake or crush his neck even the slightest it would be more damage than he’d ever hoped to actually achieve for two long years and then some.

There was a shifting underneath him again, soon followed by a _noise_ , an ugly and disgusting noise that didn’t come from Kano. The body beneath him gave a shudder, and though Kano couldn’t really feel anything change he knew what had to be happening inside of him, and he could feel a sickening warm churn rising in his throat as if to match. But he held it down, continuing to dig his teeth into the tongue and his fingers into the neck, hoping that maybe in that one moment of vulnerability he’d get the chance to do _something_.

He continued for what felt like several minutes and didn’t let up until he felt fingers digging into his jaw, forcing his teeth open again. He slowly sat back, his fingers loosening only because his best chance at getting anywhere had now passed, though he left his hands wrapped around the throat anyway. He probably wasn’t even glaring anymore. Blood was on the snake’s lips, but Kano didn’t for a second think it wasn’t his own. But then his tongue slipped out to lick it off, and Kano’s eyes widened. Maybe, _possibly_ , there was a small cut there on the pink flesh. A cut that most certainly wouldn’t have been there before.

“See? That wound up being much more enjoyable for _both_ of us.”

Kano felt himself pulled off of the snake, and then he was being placed back on the ground. His legs weren’t nearly strong enough to hold him up at this point, though, so the moment he was no longer being supported he stumbled and had to brace against the desk right beside the snake. Laughter echoed around the room and Kano grimaced. His own weakness disgusted him.

“You should hurry up and go back to doing what you do best. They’ll be expecting you soon, you know. I have preparations of my own to do right now, but I have a feeling it won’t be long until we see each other again.”

He walked out of the room easily, leaving Kano to glare at his back until the door closed behind him. A second later, Kano collapsed to the floor with a choked sob.


End file.
